Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Stephanie needs to master at least $96$ songs. Stephanie has already mastered $14$ songs. If Stephanie can master $2$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Stephanie will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Stephanie Needs to have at least $96$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 96$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 96$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 2 + 14 \geq 96$ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 96 - 14 $ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 82 $ $x \geq \dfrac{82}{2} = 41$ Stephanie must work for at least 41 months.